And He thought she was easy
by TroubledFred
Summary: The first time that Chad saw Sharpay, he thought she was easy. He may have to rethink that thought. Au Fic. Read and Review. Hope you like!


**This is just a one shot that I had written a while ago, I just didn't type it up till now. Unfortunately I don't really have time to look for a beta, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Remember to Review!**

**disclaimer: I do not own high school musical!  
**

_**The first time Chad saw Sharpay, she insulted him.**_

He walking down the halls of USC when he spotted her. She was posting something about drama on a board. She had her blonde hair falling straight down her back and was wearing a pink mini skirt and stilettos. Just his type. He only took one look at her blonde hair, pink clothes and her matching designer clutch and he smirked. He thought this was going to be easy

He had walked right up to her, smirking and practically oozing charm out of his pores. He used his best lines and he thought he had her, till she smirked, lifted a well plucked brow and proceeded to rip him a new one. Then with one last 'Ice' glare, a stunned Chad watched as she walked away, so confidant and satisfied

He knew he had to have her.

* * *

_**The first time Chad took Sharpay out, she laughed at him.**_

After weeks of relentlessly asking she had finally agreed to go out with him. 'just to shut him up' she had said. When the night finally came, Chad was a nervous wreak. He had wanted to pull his hair back, but his recognizable curls seem untamable no matter how hard he tried. Finally he gave up, and left to pick Sharpay up. It was only when he got to her apartment door poised to knock did he look down and notice the huge stain covering the front of his shirt. He quickly dashed to his dorm, causing him to be almost twenty minutes late in picking her up. She wasn't very please about that and promptly let him know.

They arrived at the fancy restaurant only to find out they gave his reservation to another couple because of some , in Chad's opinion, lame policy about being on time. They had to eat at some family restaurant that was so loud they had to shout at each other to talk and the waiter kept trying to look down Sharpay's shirt. He didn't get a tip.

After the restaurant it was time to get the ice cream, and by this time Chad was doing his best to salvage the rest of the date as best as he could and it seemed to be working until he tripped and dumped his ice cream on her. The rest of the way to her apartment was filled with angry shrieks and glares. When they finally arrived at her door, he pleaded with her to give him another chance, she just laughed and slammed the door in his face. Good thing Chad doesn't give up easily.

Their other dates were a dramatic increase from this one.

* * *

_**The first time Chad had told Sharpay he loved her, she broke out into tears.**_

Chad knew he loved her about four months into their relationship, but it wasn't until they were well into their sixth month that he decided to tell her. He had planned a romantic dinner for two equip with the freshest roses and the finest Champagne money (his money) could buy. Unfortunately he forgot about finals. So with his plans cancelled under Sharpay's insistence that they study, He ended up blurting it out in a very unromantic way. She was silent for a moment, and when he finally was able to look her in the eye they were wide and filled with tears.

Chad not knowing women that well thought they were good tears and she was just too shocked to say anything, but when she got up and ran to the bathroom. He knew something was wrong. After about two hours of coaxing, and incoherent sobs, he figured out the reason why Sharpay was crying. She thought she was too bad a person to be loved. Another hour passed by till she came out of the bathroom. Finals forgotten it took the rest of the night for Chad to make Sharpay realized that he really did love her.

I mean who put up with all that and not be in love

* * *

_**The First time Chad purposed to Sharpay, she beat the crap out of him.**_

They had been out of college and living together for a year. As you all have figured out Chad as a bad sense of timing. He knew this. Sharpay knew this. Everyone who knew Chad knew this. So when Chad knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sharpay, he didn't want to screw up, so he called his best friend Troy, the only other person he knew who was in a loving long lasting relationship. Troy had proposed to his fiancé, Gabriella, and she had said yes, so he didn't see the problem. So Troy came down and they went ring shopping, planned everything they could. He was so caught up in everything that he forgot to spend some time with Sharpay. Unfortunately for Chad, he also forgot to mention that Troy would be in town at all.

So naturally when Sharpay kept coming home to an empty house and found receipts for the items that Chad had purchased (including the receipt ring), she did what any overdramatic girl would do, assume that Chad was having a affair and decided to confront him. She couldn't have picked a perfect day to do it, then the day that Chad had planned to propose. So when Chad had everything perfectly set up at their house he didn't expect Sharpay to come in Shrieking about whores, jewelry, and stupid jocks who couldn't keep it in their pants. Thinking that she would calm down he told her that he wasn't spending time with girls, he told instead that he did all those things with Troy. It didn't work. She started hitting him, only when she got in a good hit with her Louis Vuitton purse and splitting his lip did she notice the candles, champagne, and the now cold dinner did she finally realize that she had made a mistake. Even after everything Chad still got down on one knee with a bleeding lip.

The wedding went off without a hitch

* * *

_**The first time Sharpay had given birth, she cursed Chad's existence and broke his hand in three places.**_

Chad and Sharpay were extremely nervous when the doctor had told them that Sharpay was pregnant. They had went home in a daze. They were worried they weren't ready for kids and that they wouldn't be good parents. How could Chad be a dad when he his own father had left ? How could Sharpay be a mother when her own was constantly on vacation? They had a long talk, which contained no yelling, screaming or foreplay. They had decided they would care for their child and provide love for the baby in a way Sharpay's parents or Chad's father never did. So Sharpay went through the weight gain, nausea and sore muscles. Chad went through Sharpay's mood swings and her constant cravings, which included diced pickles and strawberries topped with vanilla ice cream and mustard. They had done everything they could possibly do to prepare for this baby.

When Sharpay's water broke everything they planned for went straight out the window. She started yelling at her stomach telling the baby that it wasn't time and how dare he try to come out when she had yet to pick a name for him. Chad on the other hand was pale as a ghost and completely quiet. When the Contractions hit Sharpay she would scream bloody murder and blame every single thing that happened in her life on Chad. She would grab his hand in a death grip and squeeze, Chad still didn't make a peep. In the delivery room she would call him every single insult she could thing of, some of which would make a couple of the nurses gasp, he continued to be quiet. A couple of hours later, which seemed like an eternity to the young couple, a beautiful baby boy was born this is when Chad finally spoke 'wow' and then he promptly fainted.

When he awoke his hand was in a cast and he was in a room with his wife, who was breast feeding his baby boy. It was easily the happiest moment in his life. They had decided on the name Christopher Michael Danforth, and they knew instantly he would never have to worry about his parents never loving him.

The birth of their other children went smoother, but still had the same impact on their lives.


End file.
